Bottles and other containers for filler products, particularly liquids, have generally been filled in high volume operations through a filler assembly. The filler assembly has a number of fill heads which sequentially deliver liquid to a number of containers until a selected fill level, volume or weight has been reached in each container. The filled containers are replaced with empty containers on a continuing basis on a rotary filler and the process is repeated.
The liquid is delivered from a product supply source to a manifold or to an intermediate on board tank and thereafter through hoses from the manifold or tank to each filling head. These systems are generally either gravity fed or operate at low pressures in the range of one to two pounds per square inch ("psi"). It has been difficult to operate at higher pressures because of the volume of the intermediate tank in those systems having a tank. It has also been difficult to clean in place and wash down because of the number of filling hoses, and additionally because of the size of the intermediate tank in those systems having a tank.
Sanitary systems, particularly those in which the filler products are foods, personal care products or pharmaceuticals, must be operated in a way in which microbial and other contaminants are removed from the system before the product is introduced. Also, contaminants must be prevented from entering after the product is introduced. Systems having more parts and components are naturally more difficult to remove contaminants from effectively than are systems with fewer parts. Operating a system in a non-pressurized or gravity feed mode risks introduction of contaminants during operation.
Thus there exists a need for a sanitary, self-draining product supply apparatus and method which permits quick, efficient and convenient cleaning and pressurized operation having fewer parts than existing systems.